wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness
Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (nazywane również po prostu Warcraft II, czasami skracane przez fanów i graczy do WCII, WC2 lub War2; zapisywane również w formie WarCraft II: Tides of Darkness) - gra komputerowa z gatunku strategii czasu rzeczywistego - w skrócie RTS - wyprodukowana i wydana przez Blizzard Entertainment (w Europie wydało je studio Ubisoft). Premiera gry miała miejsce 14 marca 1995 roku. Została wydana na MS-DOS i Mac OS, a zatem na platformę PC i jest drugą z gier osadzonych w uniwersum Warcrafta. Gra była kontynuacją pierwszej gry z serii Warcraft o tytule Orcs & Humans. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniczki wprowadzono tryb wielu graczy poprzez platformę Battle.net, jak również tryb potyczki dla jednego gracza, inaczej niż skupiająca się tylko na kampanii jedynka. Dodatkowo bitwy rozszerzono do walk na morzu i w powietrzu oraz usprawniono kilka starych jednostek, dodając również nowe. Z oficjalnej strony Blizzarda :thumbWraz ze śmiercią orczego dowódcy wojennego Blackhanda, jego podwładny Orgrim Doomhammer szybko przejął kontrolę nad najpotężniejszymi z orczych sił w Azeroth. Mimo że każdego dnia inne frakcje rosną w siłę w chaotycznej Hordzie, wydaje się pewne, że wszystkie klany podążą za planami Orgrima, by doścignąć i zniszczyć renegackich Azerothian, gdziekolwiek zdecydowali się uciec. :Sir Lothar, dowodzący rozproszonymi armiami Azeroth od śmierci Króla Llane'a, poprowadził swych ludzi przez Wielkie Morze na wybrzeża Lordaeron. Dzięki wsparciu armii Lordaeron i ukuciu sojuszy z elfami i krasnoludami powstała potężna siła znana jako Sojusz. Teraz niegdyś wielkie armie Azeroth szukają odkupienia za stratę swej ojczyzny. Fabuła Historia zaczyna się w 6 ADP, sześć lat po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu w 592 roku według Kalendarza Królewskiego (według instrukcji w dwójce był to 583 rok). Jak się dowiadujemy kanoniczna okazała się orcza kampania, w której bezimiennym podkomendnym Blackhanda był Orgrim Doomhammer. Ork zabił go, po czym używając zmysłu taktycznego przejął władzę i wybił Radę Cienia, zostawiając przy życiu Cho'galla i jego mistrza - czarnoksiężnika Gul'dana. Część z misji w kampanii ludzi okazuje się jednak kanoniczna, między innymi śmierć Medivha opętanego przez Sargerasa. W wyniku Pierwszej Wojny ludzkie Królestwo Azeroth upadło. Król Llane nie żyje, a sir Lothar uciekł wraz z jego synem przez Wielkie Morze do Lordaeronu, gdzie z pomocą innych Siedmiu Królestw, elfów z Quel'Thalas oraz gnomów i krasnoludów zbudował Przymierze Lordaeronu. Orcza Horda tymczasem zajęła Khaz Modan, tworząc front lądowy na terenie Przęsła Thandola. Orkowie oprócz ogrów mają wsparcie ze strony goblińskiego Kartelu Parochlebców i leśnych trolli z Lordaeronu. Pomiędzy dwiema frakcjami dochodzi do wojny. Oprócz znanych już starć lądowych dochodzą również starcia morskie i powietrzne. W miejsce wichrogrodzkich łuczników pojawiają się komandosi z Wysokich Elfów, natomiast orkowi oszczepnicy zostali zastąpieni trollowymi topornikami, wojska powietrzne powstały poprzez wytworzenie jednostek zwiadowczych - maszyn latających gnomów i goblińskich zeppelinów - oraz sił uderzeniowych - gryfich jeźdźców z klanu Dzikiego Młota oraz zniewolonych czerwonych smoków, natomiast piechotę magiczną stworzyli ludzcy magowie bądź stworzeni poprzez nekromancję Rycerze Śmierci - nieumarli czempioni Wichrogrodu z duszami członków Rady Cienia. Na Wielkim Morzu natomiast szaleć zaczęły tankowce, niszczyciele, transportowce, pancerniki oraz łodzie podwodne. Większość fabuły dowiadujemy się z dodatku Beyond the Dark Portal oraz książki Aarona Rosenberga o nazwie Fale Ciemności, które kanonizują kampanię ludzi oraz niektóre z orczej. Orgrim rozpoczyna najazd poprzez Wielkie Morze, zmuszając mieszkańców Wschodnich Królestw do bitwy o Pogórze Hillsbradzkie. Wybucha Druga Wojna, którą na początku pozornie Przymierze wygrywa - wróg zostaje odparty z ziem, gdzie wylądował, ale przedziera się w głąb lądu. Ofensywa Przymierza rusza do obleganego Burzogrodu, by potem ustanowić przyczółek w Khaz Modan na Wyżynach Zmierzchu. Tymczasem siły Wodza Wojennego ruszają przez Ostępy i Wschodni Bór do Śpiewającej Puszczy. Przymierze ponosi klęskę - chociaż udaje się obronić Burzogród i przejść przez Wyżyny Aratorskie do Khaz Modan ludzie zmuszeni są do odwrotu. Tymczasem Horda niszczy wiele osad na swojej drodze, podpalając również elficki las, ale nie może dostać się do stolicy elfów - Srebrnej Luny. Orgrim nakazuje zostać połowie sił w Quel'Thalas, a drugą zabiera wraz z posiłkami w stronę centrum Przymierza - Stolicy. Dochodzi do serii zdrad. Ścigające Hordę siły sir Lothara co prawda wyparły z Quel'Thalas, ale nie są w stanie doścignąć Orgrima. Sytuację pogarsza fakt, że Alterak dopuścił się zdrady i przepuścił siły zielonoskórych. Tymczasem dwa z klanów - Młot Zmierzchu i Łupieżcy Burzy - opuszczają Hordę w kluczowym momencie, wypływając na otwarte wody by odnaleźć Grobowiec Sargerasa. W pościg ruszają dwa inne klany - Wyrwany Kieł i Smocze Paszcze. Gul'dan ginie co prawda, jednakże nie z ręki orka, ale od szponów demona. Mimo sukcesu orkowie ponoszą liczne straty. Horda cofa się do Khaz Modan, a upadek zdradzieckiego królestwa zmusza połowę sił orczych do złożenia broni. Doomhammer wycofuje się w krasnoludzkie góry, ale nie jest w stanie zebrać dostatecznych sił, zatem rusza w kierunku Czarnej Góry - pełniącego rolę orczej stolicy wulkanu, gdzie zlokalizowana jest siedziba Hordy. Siły Przymierza niszczą ostatnie oddziały w Lordaeronie, wcześniej niszcząc większość floty w wielkiej bitwie o Crestfall. Doprowadziło to orków do ograniczenia ich sił. Wkrótce potem ma miejsce bitwa o Iglicę Czarnej Góry, którą to Przymierze Lordaeronu wygrywa, zmuszając orków od odwrotu. Niestety za zwycięstwo i przegnanie na południe orków płaci wysoką cenę - ginie regent Królestwa Azeroth. Przymierze dociera pod Mroczny Portal - bramę łączącą Azeroth z Draenorem, z którego orcza rasa przybyła razem z ogrami do tego świata. Chociaż bitwa jest krwawa, ponieważ orkowie nie zamierzają się cofać i mobilizują wszystkie swoje siły ludzie wygrywają starcie, a arcymag Khadgar w towarzystwie nowego przywódcy - paladyna Turalyona - niszczą strukturę, kończąc Drugą Wojnę. Frakcje Przymierze Lordaeronu *Siedem Królestw - ludzkie państwa powstałe dawno temu, prawowici mieszkańcy tych ziem. Niemal wszystkie znajdują się na północnym subkontynencie Wschodnich Królestw (Lordaeronie), jednak dwa z nich są położone poza nim. Pierwsze - Kul Tiras - to wyspiarskie państwo w Zatoce Baradińskiej, na zachód od Khaz Modanu. Drugie zaś to Azeroth, teraz obrócone w ruiny przez Pierwszą Wojnę. **Uchodźcy z Azeroth - niedobitki królestwa położonego na południu, którym po śmierci króla Llane'a rządzi niepełnoletni Varian Wrynn, jednak w jego imieniu władzę sprawuje regent Anduin Lothar. Za swoją bazę obrali tymczasowo Miasto Stołeczne, zaś symbolem złoty lew na niebieskim tle. Te niedobitki złożone z kilku chłopów, rycerzy, kapłanów oraz piechurów zrobią wszystko, żeby odbić swoje ukochane królestwo spod okupacji Orczej Hordy. Żołnierze tej frakcji noszą niebieskie mundury. **Lordaeron - państwo ze stolicą w Lordaeronie, zwanym też Stolicą lub Miastem Stołecznym. Rządzi nim król Terenas Menethil II, obrany Najwyższym Królem Przymierza Lordaeronu. Są główną siłą nowo powstałej koalicji, którą zaopatrują w żołnierzy, sprzęt, surowce oraz broń. Ich symbolem jest niebieska litera L z mieczami mierzącymi w środek na białym tle. To właśnie na ich ziemiach znajdują się kwatery główne Kościoła Świętej Światłości oraz podlegającego jej Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni, szkolącego paladynów. Jego ziemie rozpościerają się na najdalszej północy, granicząc z elfickim Quel'Thalas, Ostępami, Alterakiem, Dalaranem i Gilneasem, natomiast piechurzy mają białe tabardy na sobie. **Burzogród - frakcja ze stolicą w tak zwanej Twierdzy Burzogród. Najbardziej bitna ze wszystkich frakcji ludzkich. Jej władcą jest król Thoras Trollbane, a symbolem jest czerwona pięść na białym tle, zaś mundury mają kolor czerwony. Wrogowie leśnych trolli i prawowici spadkobiercy starożytnego Aratoru, czyli pierwszego z państw ludzi oraz poprzednika Siedmiu Królestw. Od południa graniczą z Khaz Modan, a od północy z Ostępami, Alterakiem i Lordaeronem. Mają protektorat w postaci niewielkiego państewka o nazwie Tol Barad. **Kul Tiras - morskie królestwo z wysp na zachód od Khaz Modan. Kieruje nim Lord Admirał, którym obecnie jest Daelin Proudmoore, natomiast symbol to złota kotwica na zielonym tle. Zielone mundury są symbolem marynarki Przymierza, bo gdy Horda zaatakowała to właśnie okręty Kul Tirasu były pierwsze w walce. Dysponują wielkimi pancernikami, które okazały się godnym przeciwnikiem dla niszczycieli trollów bądź ogrzych pancerników. Stolicą natomiast jest miasto Boralus. **Gilneas - państwo zajmujące jedynie półwysep o takiej samej nazwie. Jego symbolem jest litera Z na czarnym tle, od którego piechurzy wzięli swoje czarne tabardy. Graniczące na północy z Lordaeronem początkowo było przeciwne idei Przymierza, jednak poparło alians, kiedy zrozumiało że nikt sobie nie poradzi w pojedynkę, jak również fakt że Horda zaatakowała od strony Wielkiego Morza. Państwem kieruje Genn Greymane z miasta o tej samej nazwie co państwo. **Dalaran - magokracja pod protekcją Lordaeronu. To małe polis, którego symbolem jest złote oko z trzema rzęsami na dole na purpurowym tle nie wystawiło silnej armii, jednakże władza w postaci Kirin Toru wysłała do walki z orkami potężnych magów. Zrobili to za radą Khadgara, który opowiedział im o tym, jak orkowie zostali zwiedzeni, a następnie zdradzeni, po czym ruszyli w demonicznym szale na Azeroth, pustosząc jego ziemie i tworząc ścieżkę pełną trupów, wypalonych traw czy ściętych drzew. **Alterak - niewielkie państwo ograniczone jedynie do Gór Alteraku, wciśnięte między potężniejsze od siebie Lordaeron i Burzogród, gdzie z tym drugim ma jedynie niewielką ścieżkę górską na południu jako granicę, zaś od południowego wschodu graniczy z Ostępami. Tak jak Gilneas podchodzili sceptycznie do idei utworzenia Przymierza Lordaeronu, jednakże widząc że również i oni dołączyli postanowili przystać do koalicji, udzielając niewielkiej ilości żołnierzy i łodzi rzecznych. Państwem kieruje z Alteraku lord Aiden Perenolde, natomiast żołnierze noszą pomarańczowe mundury. *Quel'Thalas - mistyczne królestwo Wysokich Elfów położone na północ od Lordaeronu i resztek Imperium Amani. Kontrolują Śpiewającą Puszczę, natomiast ich stolicą jest piękne, lśniące od blasku słońca Silvermoon. Na początku elfy ograniczały się tylko do symbolicznego wsparcia w postaci łuczników i kilku niszczycieli, jednak kiedy tylko okazało się że orków wspiera starożytny wróg w postaci Leśnych Trolli Wielki Król Anasterian Sunstrider wysłał całą armię by wspomogła ludzi, krasnoludów oraz gnomy w walce ze wspólnym zagrożeniem. *Dzikie Młoty - krasnoludzki klan zamieszkujący krainę w Lordaeronie znaną jako Ostępy. Podobnie jak elfy są wrogami trolli. Klan znany jest z niecodziennego jak na swoją rasę stylu życia - przebywają na otwartym powietrzu, egzystują w górskich lasach, zamieszkują wierzchołki gór oraz ujeżdżają piękne latające stworzenia znane jako gryfy. Początkowo neutralni, ale gdy orkowie przyszli by razem z trollami ruszyć na elfickie królestwo Przymierze ich wspomogło, wysyłając do pomocy swoich gryfich jeźdźców jako wsparcie powietrzne. *Ironforge - starożytne krasnoludzkie królestwo, będące ojczyzną wielu znakomitych płatnerzy, tarczowników i saperów. Między Pierwszą a Drugą Wielką Wojną ziemie pod władzą tegoż miasta zostały zdobyte przez orków, a krasnoludy wycofały się do podziemi, broniąc się dzielnie przed orkami. Sprzymierzeni z Gnomoreganem, który również reprezentują, a kierowani przez króla Magniego Miedziobrodego zrobią wszystko, by odbić ukochane ziemie i tunele. Z resztą Przymierza Lordaeronu utrzymują kontakt poprzez most powietrzny dzięki gnomim machinom powietrznym. *Gnomoregan - państwo zasiedlone i stworzone przez gnomy. Te małe, zaradne i niezwykle pomysłowe istoty zostały razem z krasnoludami z Ironforge silnikiem napędowym technologii Przymierza, wyposażając je w maszyny latające służące do zwiadu oraz w łodzie podwodne zaprojektowane do niespodziewanych uderzeń na orcze okręty. Państwem kieruje Gelbin Mekkatorque, ale podobnie jak Ironforge są oblegani przez siły Hordy, dlatego kontakt utrzymują przez swoje aeroplany. Orcza Horda *Orcze klany - orkowe grupy, które w Pierwszej Wojnie pokonali Królestwo Azeroth i podbili po tym konflikcie Khaz Modan. Jest siedem z nich, każde wydające się być odbiciem jakiegoś z Siedmiu Królestw. Zajmują kilka z terytoriów na południu i trudnią się każde w innej dziedzinie wojny. Nie spoczną póki nie rzucą Wschodnich Królestw na kolana. **Czarna Skała - największy, najbardziej zaawansowany i najlepiej zorganizowany klan. Kierujący nim Orgrim Zgładziciel jest jednocześnie Wodem Wojennym Hordy, władcą całej frakcji. Ich siedzibą jest Czarna Góra, będąca jednocześnie "stolicą" Orczej Hordy, wielki wulkan między Azeroth, a Khaz Modan, a terytorium to wszystkie ziemie wokół niej. Klan Czarnej Skały produkuje największą ilość machin oblężniczych, broni oraz pancerzy w całej Hordzie. Ich symbolem jest czarna góra z umieszczonym za jej szczytem żółtym wizerunkiem słońca pustym w środku na czerwonym tle. To właśnie tego ostatniego koloru używają wojownicy z tej frakcji. **Łupieżcy Burzy - świeżo powstały klan. Kierowany jest przez Gul'dana - jedynego z Rady Cieni co przeżył pogrom Orgrima Zgładziciela - a jego siłę stanowią zazwyczaj jej byli słudzy, Rycerze Śmierci oraz inni pomniejsi adepci jego czarów, w tym także kilku ogrzych magów, za których powstanie odpowiada. Symbolem jest sierpowaty księżyc, skierowany ostrzami do góry, z którego wychodzi piorun uderzający we wzburzoną falę na niebieskim tle. Kontrolują ruiny Wichrogrodu oraz wyspę Balor. **Wyrwany Kieł - klan powstały z lojalistów Blackhanda, których zgromadzili jego synowie, Rend i Maim. Jego symbolem jest biały uśmiech bez jednego z głów po lewej stronie górnej szczęki na czarnym tle. By dowieść swojej lojalności Zgładziciel ulokował ich na Czarnych Mokradłach, celem nadzoru nad Mrocznym Portalem w razie konieczności wycofania się do Draenoru po posiłki. Większość Hordy jest nastawiona do nich dosyć podejrzliwie, ponieważ sądzi się, że Rend i Maim chcą zabić Orgrima i przejąć władzę. **Młot Zmierzchu - apokaliptyczny klan orczych czarnoksiężników i ogrzych magów, do których dołączyło też paru z Rycerzy Śmierci. Kieruje nimi Cho'gall, natomiast za siedzibę obrali ruiny Opactwa w Północnych Włościach. Ich purpura ma stanowić symbol nowych czasów, w których będą rządzić chaos, strach i przemoc. Klan ten działa blisko z Łupieżcami Burzy i Smoczymi Paszczami, więc można go spotkać również na Balorze oraz w Khaz Modan. **Krwawiący Oczodół - ten orczy klan ma za zadanie okupację Ironforge oraz nadzór nad rafineriami i odlewniami na całym subkontynencie. Przed Pierwszą Wojną był jednym z największych klanów na Draenorze, gdy ta się zakończyła większość wróciła do ojczyzny by zwołać więcej wojowników. Prowadzeni przez Kilrogga Deadeye zrobią wszystko co nakaże im wódz Czarnej Skały, wobec którego są bezwzględnie lojalni. **Smocze Paszcze - klan, który na krótko przed Drugą Wojną zdołał znaleźć prastary artefakt, a następnie uwięzić Alexstraszę, zmuszając smoczą królową do rodzenia nowych czerwonych smoków, które pod groźbą ich zabicia zmuszone zostały do służby w Hordzie w roli jednostek latających. Ich symbolem jest biała głowa smoka, natomiast za stolicę obrali prastarą krasnoludzką twierdzę Grim Batol na Wyżynach Zmierzchu. Chociaż jest on nieliczny stanowi on elitę całej orczej koalicji. **Płonące Ostrze - ten mający miecz, który tnie powietrze płomieniem na pomarańczowym tle to grupa zdziczałych lub szalonych ogrów. Są to koczownicy bez żadnego przywódcy, pełniący funkcję anarchistów i najczęściej wypuszczani na pole bitwy wtedy, gdy nie ma żadnej możliwości przełamania impasu. Stanowią najmniej liczny klan orków ze wszystkich, a ich odziani w pomarańcz członkowie to bestie chcące tylko jednego - przelewać w szalonym stopniu krew, swoją bądź wroga, dla nich to obojętne. *Ogrze klany - rozmaite klany należące do ogrów, które podążyły za Blackhandem. Teraz, kiedy Orgrim przejął władzę ich liczba i przez to ilość wojowników tej rasy wzrosła. Podlegają orczym władcom i pójdą za nimi wszędzie. W Hordzie są odpowiednikami rycerzy, jednocześnie służąc w roli szybkiej i doskonałej piechoty oblężniczej. *Amani - starożytne imperium Leśnych Trolli, rozbite tysiąc lat temu przez sojusz ludzkiego Aratoru z elfim Quel'Thalas. Przywódca rasy, Zul'jin, ujrzał w pobratymcach Doomhammera potężnych sprzymierzeńców, dzięki którym odbudują zniszczoną ojczyznę i urządzą krwawą zemstę na swoich szpiczastouszych wrogach, paląc Śpiewającą Puszczę, a następnie burząc całe Silvermoon. Amani wycięli wiele starożytnych drzew urządzając z nich tartaki oraz oddając do dyspozycji wodzów przybyszów z Draenoru swoich toporników. *Kartel Parochlebców - goblińska frakcja, która widząc możliwość wzbogacenia się zdecydowała się opowiedzieć po stronie Hordy. Gobliny okiełznały wielkie żółwie morskie, które przerobiły na śmiercionośne żywe łodzie podwodne. Dodatkowo użyczyły swoich szalonych saperów do tworzenia przejść górskich oraz stworzyły zeppeliny, dzięki którym mogą wykrywać zanurzone pojazdy gnomów i dokonywać zwiadów nad ziemiami ludzi i ich sprzymierzeńców, celem powiadamiania o ruchach wojsk Przymierza Lordaeronu na lądzie, morzu czy w powietrzu. Wersje thumb * Pierwotnie gra została wydana na system operacyjny DOS, jednak posiadała ekran startowy do Windows i dobrze chodziła pod Windows 95. ** Dodatkowo wydana została wersja na platformę Macintosh. * Warcraft II: Battle Chest - wydany w 1996 roku zestaw zawierał Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness oraz Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness oraz Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal zostały wydane razem na platformy Sega Saturn oraz Sony PlayStation pod wspólnym tytułem Warcraft II: The Dark Saga w roku 1997 nakładem firmy Electronic Arts. * Blizzard wydał nową wersję Warcrafta II w roku 1999 pod tytułem Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition. Wśród zmian było usprawnienie kodu do obsługi Microsoft Windows, poprawa pomniejszych błędów oraz umożliwienie gry poprzez platformę kojarzenia graczy Blizzarda Battle.net. * Warcraft II: Battle Chest - Wydany w 1999 roku zawierał Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition oraz oficjalny podręcznik strategiczny. Ciekawostki *Dzieło pozostaje cały czas jednym z najlepiej kojarzonych, kupowanych i wspominanych z całej serii Warcraft. Świadczy o tym między innymi popularność soundtracka, liczba aktywnych graczy oraz rewolucyjne jak na swoje czasy mechaniki. *''Po pierwszym Warcrafcie, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o Warcrafcie II, pojawił się pomysł, że otworzymy kolejny portal i pozwolimy Orkom najechać świat współczesny. Mieliśmy cały filmik, gdzie smoki walczyły z F-16 i tym podobne. Ale stwierdziliśmy "Kurczę, to będzie dziwne, to będzie do bani. To nie będzie Warcraft.'' - tak mówił ponoć Bill Roper, jeden z twórców Warcrafta II dla Games for Windows w styczniu 2007 roku. *Długie klikanie na niegrywalne stworzonko, takie jak owca, doprowadzi do jego wybuchu. *Jeśli płyta z Beyond the Dark Portal lub oryginalnej wersji demo została włożona do odtwarzacza CD, można było odsłuchać orkiestrowej muzyki z gry. Dodatkowo pojawił się 13. utwór pod tytułem "I'm a Medieval Man", w którym zostały zremiksowane kawałki dźwiękowe z pierwszej gry. Ścieżka była dostępna w grze również jako kod, pod hasłem "disco". (To jednak dawało graczowi status kodziarza po zakończeniu misji). "Medieval Man" to również kod w Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, który odtwarzał ścieżkę tła, jak i w StarCraft, gdzie dawał wszystkie ulepszenia jednostek za darmo. Dodatkowo w StarCrafcie, gdy gracz kliknie na observera podczas gdy Protossami, pojawi się klip do tej piosenki. *Tekst, który został napisany w książce służącej jako tło, gdy gracz jest informowany o celach misji, został zapisany w cyrylicy, jednak został on zapisany po angielsku. Zawiera on niewielką część historii, wspominającej, jak orcze hordy wkroczyły do lasów Lordaeron. Współcześnie przypuszcza się, że jest to debiut Wspólnego, języka ludzi. *Dodatek do World of Warcraft o nazwie Battle for Azeroth jest w wielu miejscach inspirowany tą częścią serii, ponieważ ukazuje zmagania dwóch sojuszy o kontrolę nad planetą na lądzie, morzu i w powietrzu, a co więcej hasło Bitwa o Azeroth toczy się dalej na lądzie, morzu i w powietrzu, użyte jako motto gry jest wykorzystane w tym dodatku. Co więcej patch 8.1.0 jest zatytułowany jako Tides of Venegeance, co stanowi nawiązanie do tytułu (Tides of Darkness). *Użytkownicy Warcrafta II mogą grać ze sobą online (poprzez LAN lub Internet) na istniejących mapach lub scenariuszach stworzonych przez siebie. Gracze mogą również grać samotnie, zapoznając się z historią wojny ludzi z orkami. *Niektóre elementy gry zostały później retconowane do wiedzy. en:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness de:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness es:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness fr:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness no:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ru:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Kategoria:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Kategoria:Gry